


drabbles and ficlets

by lady_dee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_dee/pseuds/lady_dee
Summary: drabbles and ficlets written in fluff and angst.





	1. last piece

_This is wrong_ , Alec thought. He should not be doing this to Magnus, the love of his heart and soul. It was utter betrayal. _But it’s so fucking good._

Alec rolled his eyes back, moaning as he took another bite of the last cake that Magnus had saved for a midnight meal. He quickly devoured another piece, then another and another. Until it was all gone. 

Guilt settled in, nesting in his heart as he stared at the empty plate sadly. Sad because the cake was gone. Guilt because he ate the last piece.

“Alexander!” 

A loud voice cried out, startling him out of his thoughts as he turned around and a colourful blur came rushing towards him. 

A dramatic gasp.

“You ate my last cake!”


	2. their names

“Magnus!”

Alec cried out frantically, heart pounding violently. His breathing quickens as he darts his eyes from right to left at the field of mangling dead bodies, stumbling over them as he ran, looking for his lover. He falls when his foot got caught and face planted to the muddy ground. 

His face twisted in agony at the sudden pain exploded at his ankle, spreading up towards his leg. He cried out in pain when he tried to move his foot. 

Suddenly his head snapped towards a shrilling cry descending from the darkened sky. A large demon soaring down towards him with its large claws. 

Panic settled in as he tried to find his blade before the demon could kill him, but the demon was drawing closer and Alec intake his breath as he watched his death nearing. 

A burst of red magic fired towards the demon before its claws could bury his chest, and the demon cried out in pure agony as the red magic spreads around its abnormal body. The red magic brightens its colours and then the demon exploded in ashes.

Alec looked to his left and breathe easily as he stared at Magnus alive, standing several feet away, clothes tattered and covered in blood and mud. Exhaustion and relief etched across Magnus’ face before he dropped to his knees and used his hands to prop himself up from falling over. Heaving heavily, Magnus tilted his head up towards him, a small smile appeared on his face. 

“Alexander.”


	3. soulmates

Izzy stares at the man who appears in her dreams ever since she was fourteen. And she believes- _no_ , she thinks, she knows this _magnificent_ man is her soulmate. 

She can’t stop staring at him, for he is beautifully handsome to look at. She must be gawking at him without her notice, but she doesn’t care because this man is her soulmate, and he is worthy to be gawked upon by her.

Izzy brightens up when her soulmate’s eyes gaze upon her, but her heart pang when he immediately averts his eyes away from her to stare at her brother who was standing beside her. She stares at the man before glancing at Alec. Izzy instantly recognizes the look on her brother’s face. Alec is moonstruck, a blush dances across his face.

She looks back at her soulmate and she knows her soulmate is intrigue as well when he looks at Alec attentively with a small smirk.

The hurt in her heart grow into hate, but she quickly crushes it before it could grow into something ugly. _No_ , she thinks. She loves her brother deeply, he does not deserve her grievance for he has done everything for her, given up everything for her to live a better life ever since their parents died long ago, even though the man he is captivated by is her soulmate. 

Izzy closes her eyes as realization settles in. _Of course_ , she thinks sadly. _I’m not the only one_. Izzy looks between the men, both seems to be in their own world. 

_He is my soulmate._

Her soulmate and her brother shake each other’s hands as they introduce themselves, and she is the only one who notices the small spark flares between them and the flicker of recognition etches across their faces the moment their hands touch. 

_But I am not his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor izzy


	4. just let me burn, it's what i deserve

_His hands coated in blood._

_The world engulfed in flames._

_But his world bleeding red._

_And it darkened by black smoke and nearing death._

_The blatant stench of rotting meat and burnt corpses overwhelmed him._

_Guilt crawling out of his chest._

_Anguished cries still roaring in his ears._

_His beating heart crumbled._

_He allowed the darkness entered his mind._

_Then his soul wailed in agony and remorse._

_Scorched by hell-fire._

_Before he delved into the endless abyss of fire._

_A cruel chuckle reverberated in his mind._

_Then nothing._

_Asides from the eternal fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from "Paradise Lost" by Hollywood Undead


	5. her smile

Her eyes twinkles when she smiles.

A teasing glint in her eyes.

Magnus feels a strong pull towards her. 

When their eyes meet, warmth bursts in his chest. 

His mind ease like a peaceful river. 

A tingling when their fingers accidentally touches. 

“Magnus Bane.” He says. 

He sees her beautiful soul through her smile. 

“Isabelle Lightwood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally published back in June 17, 2017 before i deleted.


End file.
